1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush tip of a liquid applicator and a method for producing the brush tip such as a writing brush-core of a pen type writing brush and like writing instruments, or a painting brush tip of a liquid-cosmetic such as a nail polish applicator and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, in a conventional type of a liquid applicator, a brush tip is constructed of a fiber bundle 3' a rear end portion of which is welded and solidified to form a flat plate-like flange 4' having a predetermined thickness. The thus formed conventional brush tip is fixed to a liquid applicator by being clamped at its flange 4' by means of a separate member provided in the liquid applicator while abutted at its flange 4' on a shoulder portion provided inside a front shaft of the liquid applicator. Consequently, if the thickness of the flange 4' varies, the thus fixed brush tip comes loose.
As described in the above, since the flange 4' is formed by melting and solidifying the rear end portion of the therefor 3', it is considerably hard to keep the thickness of the flange 4' constant.